The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit?/Issue 2
Issue 2 of The Walking Dead Wiki: Whodunit?. Published on April 12, 2014. Last Issue: Issue 1 - Next Issue Issue 3 Plot Synopsis Hippo, Dom, and Derk are crying in the corn near the front door in the house, which is known as the LOBBY. Cam comes running around the corner with Katie and tries to open the door. He pushes with all his force and tries to hurriedly turn the knob (lol) to no avail. Cam: Bloody hell. A light bulb appears on top of Cam’s head. Cam takes the light bulb and throws it at the door, to no avail. Cam: Bloody hell. Cam then shoves his hands into his black hole (his hair) and starts rummaging around for useful items. He throws out a Scottish flag, a paperback copy of The Walking Smut/Triple A, and some stupid cup. Cam rips the pages out of Triple A, and with his obvious erection, he creams on them to make paper-mache. Then, he wraps the cup in his paper mache cum. He grabs the Scottish flag, and shoves it down his throat. Cam starts gagging and vomiting but he continues to shove the flag down his throat in order to survive. Cam goes full scot. He runs all the way back down the hallway with the paper mache cum cup, and starts to run back towards the door. All Cam can see whilst running is Masta’s portraits, staring into his soul. Cam soon loses control of the cup due to his speed/10, and it goes flying upwards through a window (fuck gravity and Issac Newton) above the door. Cam makes impact with the door, but nothing happens. There he lies, CumTheWood, naked with a Scottish flag coming out of his mouth. Hippo: Shits fucked. RUN!! Hippo, Dom, and Derk run down the first of the three hallways that are next to the front door of the house. The first hallway, the Andrew Lincoln hallway, is covered in portaits of Andrew Lincoln and Rick Grimes. The second hallway, the Masta hallway, is covered in Masta and smells like roots. The third and final hallway, the Black hallway, is pitch black, and upon entering you cannot see a thing. There is also a double staircase in-between the first and second hallways, that leads to the next story of the house. With Cam being pretty much dead (note: pretty much), Katie decides that she has to make a run for it. She has four options, and picks the worst one: the black hallway. ---- This whole time, Grave has been watching the shit that’s happening in the lobby of the house through the window. He picks up the paper mache cum cup and puts it in his bag. He then takes out a rope from his bag and throws it into the broken window above the door. Grave starts to climb, but falls flat on his ass, since nothing is supporting the rope on the other side. Grave dun goofed. Grave tries everything to get inside. He tries climbing up to the window, to no avail. He tries urinating upwards next to the window in hopes that his piss would leave a sticky surface that he could climb up, to no avail. He even tried to be a cat, and claw at the door meowing. Nothing worked. Grave then tried to open the door by, you know, twisting the knob (lol) and it opened. Grave once again, dun goofed. Grave is now in the LOBBY. ---- Naruto is by himself in the VIEWING ROOM. The lights are switched off, and the only light resource available is coming from his laptop screen. He is crying. The laptop shows Naruto sitting in a dead chat, which happens way too often. I wonder why? Naruto: HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! ANYONE THERE!!!!! I HAVE TO PEE PEE FROM MY WILLE!!! Narutos desperate attempt to call for help and get in Ghost’s memorable quotes failed miserably. Naruto then feels a strange warms come across his buttocks. The lights suddenly turn on, and Naruto looks behind him. It’s the killer. Naruto makes a run for it. He trips over one of the chairs next to the exit, and squeals. The killer hovers over Naruto’s body and titty twists him, pulling off his nips completely. Naruto: OWWWWWWWWWW!! BOY PULLS PEE PEE WHILST I LOVE DARYL I MASTURBATiINGING! Naruto (the self claimed blackbelt in Karate) kicks the killer off of him and again makes a run for it down the Andrew Lincoln hallway. He gets to the LOBBY, and Grave is nowhere to be seen. Naruto runs upstairs with the killer on his tail. The upstairs hallway has 3 doors, and an opening to an attic. Naruto runs into the first door, which is the BILLIARD ROOM. Naruto tries to defend himself with a billiard stick, but the killer grabs it off of him, breaks it in half, and stabs Naruto in the dick with the splintery end. Naruto: NOO!! MY PEE PEE!! The killer yanks the stick back, castrating Naruto. His peene and sac lies on the floor infront of him. Naruto, bleeding out, then throws a billiard ball at the killer, hitting him in the head. The killer falls to the floor. That’s right people, Naruto managed to take down the killer. Naruto pulls the attic ladder down and climbs up it, and closes it. The killer then awakens in the billiard room some 30 seconds later, and walks out into the hallway. The killer looks around, trying to figure out where Naruto went. In the attic, Naruto makes the genius decision to start playing his Walkman. The song “The Parting Glass” by Emily Kinney and Lauren Cohan starts blasting. Naruto: NOO!!! The killer pulls down the attic ladder. And begins making his way up. Naruto hurriedly shuffles backwards, towards a window at the end of the small, dusty attic, filled with boxes of old shit. Naruto grabs a CANDLESTICK covered in cobwebs and rolls it towards the opening of the attic, in hopes that the killer with slip on it and fall (smart thinking, Naruto). This doesn’t work, however, as the killer picks up the candle stick and starts making his way towards Naruto. There is about a 3 meter gap between the killer and Naruto, who is desperately trying to climb out the window. Naruto: Please donut kill me! I have a life to live and maybe !! The killer, pissed off with Naruto’s broken English, hurls the candlestick at him and hits him in the jaw, causing Naruto to fall out the window 2 and a half stories to his death. The killer leaves the attic. ---- Grave decided to make his way down the Andrew Lincoln hallway. Grave is holding a dagger for protection, as he can sense something is up. At the end of the hall, there is a large ballroom, which he can see Hippo and Derk in. Grave is creeped out by this whole ordeal, as well as seeing Cam’s dead (?) body next to the door. Every step Grave takes, his legs start shaking. Derk sits in the corner behind some tables, with tears in his eyes. Hippo appears infront of him, with his hair slicked back and he’s wearing a leather jacket. Hippo puts some Chief Keef on to help cheer Derk up, but it doesn’t work. Hippo makes his way over to Derk, and sticks out his hand. Hippo: Nobody puts Derky in the corner. Derk gasps in happiness, and Hippo leads him to the d-floor where they start crumping it to some based tunes. Grave is standing not too far away from them, his hands are trembling with fear. Grave can feel cold rushes coming over his body. His hands are going numb, and hes beginning to hallucinate. He sees a ghost appear infront of his eyes. Grave yells a yell that would turn Katie straight. His reflexes cause him to stab his dagger at the ghost, over and over. Grave falls backwards, covered in blood, screaming. Grave: SHELDON!!! SHELDON!!! Take me HOME!!! Grave starts seeing the floors melting into eachother, and the everything suddenly turns to black. Grave awakens, and sees Hippo standing over Dom’s dead body, Derk jumps onto Grave and starts beating the shit out of him. Derk: Everyone! We got the killer! HELP!!! Credits *Grave *Naruto *Hippo *Derk *Dom (No lines) *Katie (No lines) *Cam *Masta (Picture) *Sheldon the Doge (Mentioned) Category:Issues Deaths *Naruto (Hit in the head with a candlestick and fell to his death from the attic) *Dom (Stabbed with a dagger in the ballroom) Trivia *Last appearance of Naruto. *Last appearance of Dom. *The killer is first encountered in this issue. *Naruto's death scene featured ideas from Popozao, GhostWolf716, DarkShadow667, and kinda InsaneHippo. Category:Issues Category:Masta Category:Whodunit? Issues